


Life Support

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Child Adoption, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Updates, Time Travel, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, well, Howard Stark coming into the 21st century is completely normal isn't it? </p><p>Goddamnit Tony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Support

Sometimes he would dream, bad dreams, dreams that made him remember, and he hated his brain for it. He would remember a lifetime ago, and it hurt, made tears sparkle in his eyes in the mornings while making coffee. On those days, he would flinch away from Tony's touch, because-because he felt so goddamn guilty. Sometimes it wasn't clear as to who his guilt was towards, those days were the worst.

 

Steve was no fool, he knew he was cracked, seriously in need of therapy, and perhaps a good knock on the head.

 

But sometimes he would just want to break down, and he would crave the forties more than food, water, or exercise. Sometimes he wished he was tiny again, just to be able to go back but he couldn't not even if he gave up everything and it physically hurt deep in his gut.

 

The anguish the desperation to just get out. But he couldn't, he couldn't because it was impossible, and he couldn't because he loved Tony, more than he had ever loved Howard. And wasn't that just fucked up?

 

As it currently stands, he was cuddled into a corner, yes cuddled, because that's the only way you could describe the way the blond was sticking to the walls like life support. Tony was always in his lab when he did this, the man was bound to press if he saw after all. The thing was he didn't even do this often anymore, his life here, in this time, had become almost normal, and sure sometimes he missed Howard, Peggy, and his men, but most days now he was okay.

 

He knew this was a step in the right direction, but the guilt from that thought almost consumed him, because how could he just let them leave his thoughts?

 

Fury's voice echoed throughout the house, and instinctively Steve rose himself from the floor.

 

"We got a situation downtown. But I'm sure you could see that."

 

Steve's brow drew together as he left the room and into the living room, with the large windows. Some of the others came out as well, Steve knew they would be seeing the same thing as he was, but he could hardly believe it. It looked like the portal had opened up again.

 

But that couldn't happen could it? No, not after Tony...

 

Tony did that, Steve still didn't want to think about it, even if it had happened over six months ago. Tony still had trouble sleeping.

 

The blond sprung into action as the others started moving around to get suited up.

Eight minutes later he was on the roof of the building the eerie blue light was shining on, a beacon, his mind supplied. Everyone was staring at it, Thor had only been there three seconds before saying in a booming voice that echoed of a goddamn building:

 

"That is not the Tesseract my friends! That is a portal!" Steve couldn't help a chill of fear.

 

"Does that mean Loki's going to pop out of that thing, like a goddamn daisy again?" Tony was being smug again, Steve snorted, well that's one way to drain the tension.

 

"That is very unlikely, not even Loki can break the bonds I have upon set upon him, nor can many people of Asgard."

 

"So what? Who are we expecting from that portal Thor?" Steve finally spoke, finally remembering his voice thanks to Thor's proclamation.

 

"That portal is one outside of this time, it could be anyone from this Earth in a past time." Tony groaned beside him.

 

"Time travel, really?!" He was agitated but Steve didn't try to calm him this time, too busy focusing on the blue beacon thing. Suddenly it burst downwards, and the Captain instinctively raised his shield to protect himself from the glare, and the outward blast. The others simply covered their eyes with their arms. He looked up cautiously. His eyes met with the sight of a man rising to his feet, his back towards them, he was tall, perhaps as tall as Steve himself, or maybe Thor, he was wearing a clean cut light grey suit.

 

The jacket piece was larger than normal, dimly Steve realized it looked as if it had come out from his time. That set off alarms in his head, red and blaring. He knew that suit.

 

"Howard?" The name fell from his lips in an ungraceful tumble. But really his surprise was far too large at the moment, that he hardly cared if he looked, or sounded like an idiot with his mouth very nearly hanging open, and complete shock showing in his body language.

The man turned, his eyes almost just as wide. Yup and there was that mustache. Oh god, it was Howard.

 

"Steven?" The blond had never heard such a timid sound from the man, but gods, he just missed the sound of his voice sometimes. And suddenly he laughed, it was loud even to his own ears. But he didn't care, because Stark laughed too, only one almost breathless laugh, but a smile stretched itself onto the blond's face, just by the sheer relief he felt from hearing it.

 

It took him a second to realize that he was walking towards the man, but once he did, he stretched out an arm, just as they used to as a greeting, the other did the same until they were gripping each other's forearms with their hands. A firm shake, just as they used to, and Steve smiled, gently this time as to not hurt his face. Howard didn't smile often, he knew, but a small one stretched across his own lips.

 

"Jesus fuck!" The proclamation came from Tony, but both Howard and Steve turned towards the voice, their faces both expressionless, as they said at the exact same time:

 

"Language" Tony put his Ironclad hand on his head and backed up.

 

"Right. Okay. Language. I need a drink." He didn't waste any time before he was flying away, at what Steve expected was full throttle. He frowned. Turned towards the others; who looked very wary, well Thor didn't, but that was to be expected. He turned towards Howard, and he knew his face was grim.

 

"I have to go after him. They'll take you to the tower." And just like that, he left, not even listening as Clint called out his name. He was racing to the tower.

 

Six minutes later he was in the elevator on his way to the top floor, his and Tony's floor. Entering the living room, he found Tony pouring an amber liquid into an ice-filled glass. He frowned but didn't try and stop his fiance as he normally would have.

 

Tony didn't even look up as he walked over, completely stripped of his Iron Man suit, instead he wore his tight fitting black and grey sports shirt, and a pair of filthy blue jeans.

 

The blond couldn't bring himself to speak as he sat on the bar stool, his fingers unconsciously playing with the engagement ring on his finger. It would have been a simple silver band if not for the small two carat diamonds encircling the entire circumference, originally he had said no to the band, shortly after the proposal.

 

But then Tony had given him a "look" and he had caved.

 

"All my life. And I've never seen my father as happy as he was when he saw you." The brunette's voice was steady as he spoke, but he took a sip of his drink as soon as he said it.

 

He made a small 'ah' sound as he swallowed, and took his glass lazily in his hand as he walked around the marble counter top to sit next to the blond on a bar stool. He finally looked Steve in the eye, he looked fine under Steve's inspection, and the soldier couldn't understand why he never was when he talked about his father.

 

"Thank you for that. Steven Grant Rogers." Steve could only stare into brown eyes in surprise. Tony seemed to catch on, as he let out a snort of laughter, and grabbed the back of Steve's head and pulled him into a warm kiss. The blond quickly melted into it.

 

Neither tried to deepen it, it was meant to be a gentle kiss, meant for comfort, and security, and it was, it was warm and perfect, just two lips placed together peacefully. They pulled away, both with a smile on their lips.

 

"Thank you, Anthony Stark. I think, I think, I needed that." Tony actually laughed at that. Just as the elevator doors opened. And in walked the rest of the Avengers Howard Stark in tow, his eyes evaluating everything within sight. Steve could only snort in amusement, typical Stark behaviour.

 

"Tony actually constructed a building in the Stark name, I wonder if he wanted to disappoint me even as I was beyond the grave..." He remarked casually, yet actual questioning was still present in his tone, though Steve was probably the only one who heard it.

 

He saw Tony roll his eyes to the back of his head, as he always did when he thought someone was being obtuse or, was just a general idiot.

 

"Yeah Dad, I did it just to displease you." Howard looked up at his son at that, his expression bored, but Steve could see in his eyes a cautious curiosity, of course, he only caught this because he knew the older Stark well enough.

 

But still, it caught his attention.

 

Obviously, the team had briefed him on the circumstances. And Tony.

 

"Perhaps you did, I wouldn't be surprised Anthony. You do seem to make a habit of it." Howard had looked away at this point, seemingly done with the conversation, he began once again looking around the room.

 

It was obvious to Steve however that Tony was going to growl out something vicious, so the soldier grabbed to man's thigh and squeezed. Hard. Tony literally yelped, a scowl firmly in place. But Steve didn't bother listening to his muttered cursings of his name.

 

"Howard. Don't talk to your son like that." He let go of Tony's thigh, folding his arms over his chest, and stiffening his jaw, just the way he remembered.

 

Back then it always got a reaction out of the man. This time, Howard looked contemplative, and perhaps slightly apologetic. It was enough, and probably all he would get out of the other. He relaxed his muscles, and relaxed his posture, slouching. Howard scoffed.

 

"Honestly Steven, I think you've been spending far too much time around my son, you're picking up his bad habits."

 

"Howard! That's enough!" Steve yelled not that he meant to, but that was just plain disrespectful. He felt his firm, soldier, posture returning immediately as he rose from his stool, fisting his hands at his sides.

 

The older Stark's face turned red, his pupils constricting. Steve grabbed him by the arm and turned him to a more secluded area, a different room to be exact. Where they could both vent their anger and not humiliate themselves in front of other people. More specifically Tony.

 

"Why are you even living with him? It's obvious he isn't a good example!" Steve ignored the 'not a good example part, what did Howard think he was some sort of kid or something?!' Instead he turned his anger out on one of the many things Tony had mentioned in his rantings of his father.

 

"Me! What about you? It's obvious you have no concern for your Maria or Tony!"

 

"That's idiocy!"

 

"Ugh! You are!....You're- a complete ass you know that!"

 

"And you! You are an irrational, idiotic, disgrace! Steven! You could hardly save anything! Instead, you just ended up freezing yourself solid for seventy years! You're nothing but a failure!" Steve staggered back at that, a sharp pain piercing his chest, as he nearly stumbled his way straight onto his ass.

 

He managed to stop himself, balance his feet, even as tears threatened his checks. They glistened in his eyes, as he stared at Howard definitely, determination pouring from nearly every pore of his body.

 

"Good to know." He stated calmly before leaving the room. Slamming the door as he left, his muscles tenser than they had ever been. He turned heel and went straight to the kitchen, ignoring his comrades completely.

 

And when he got there and opened the fridge, he paid no heed to the fact that he was glaring at the milk like it had insulted him, but as Tony stepped up behind him cautiously. And rested a tentative hand on his upheld shoulder, he consequently relaxed both, and then he had to turn and at least look at his fiance.

 

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" The fingers tightened their hold.

 

"No, that room is soundproof." Steve sighed and looked over at his fiance, a small, but mockingly fake smile on his face, showing teeth. Tony himself had taught him that one. Tony's face was expressionless, but his eyes betrayed more emotions then the Captain could possibly name.

 

And he knew tears were now streaming through the curves of his face, as actual facial expression showed, instead of his normal steady, 'nothing's-wrong-poker-face' that he was probably legendary for by now.

 

One corner of the billionaires mouth twitched upwards, and uneasy smile as to comfort, Steve almost laughed at the attempt because it was just so obvious that he didn't comfort often from that alone. Not that he didn't already know that.

 

"It's okay Tony. I don't need comforting, you can stop straining the facial muscles you've never used."

 

"Oh thank God! I thought I'd have to continue the unnatural contorting my face for a long period of time.

 

That can have bad effects on my perfect complexion you know." Steve laughed at the strange sarcasm, and wiped his cheeks quickly, he didn't need anyone else seeing his weakness right now.

 

"We wouldn't want that."

 

"No, absolutely not. I think I'd scare all the children on this side of Manhattan. If, they have to see that." Steve only smiled and placed a gentle thank you kiss on his fiance's check.

 

Tony gave him a soft smile but it didn't last long, and as if it hadn't left his serious expression was back. "Was it that bad?" The blond sighed and flicked his eyes to the side, wanting to avoid the whole conversation but knowing he couldn't. That didn't stop him from trying, though.

 

"It was nothing serious. We just had a disagreement, we argued, we insulted, that's all." It seemed though that the other wasn't even remotely impressed by this explanation. Steve knew he really couldn't win this round whilst he was trying to brush off the topic. Tony was the master at that.

 

"You were crying Steve. I can honestly say I've never seen that happen before." Steve snorted, disbelieving that Tony could be so oblivious to some things, and amazingly observant when the blond wished he wouldn't be. Still it was strangely sweet, well for Tony that is.

 

Tony, it seemed -though the sigh in his facial expression was willing to drop the topic, at least for now. The blond soldier knew he was in for it later.

 

Tony was the rant-until-you-get-what-you-want-type, that is; when he wasn't charming his way into getting anything. "Well, you ready to go back? I don't want to spend the rest of my life in one room. Regardless of how handsome you are." Steve couldn't resist the scoop he let out on that one.

 

"Really? Not even, as you put it, with my massive amounts of sex appeal?" Tony shrugged, but Steve knew the look in his eyes. He was planning something, and Steve wasn't sure he was ready to know what. Still as his -totally up to something- fiance left the room, he followed, admittedly at a slower pace then when he had gone in.

 

When they re-entered the room, Steve tried really hard not to be relieved at the lack of one Howard Stark, he failed. He tried instead to focus on Clint who was sitting on the couch, his arm slung over the back. He looked to be watching some sort of spy movie and laughing.

 

The blond prided himself on not letting his surprise show. After All, you'd think actual spies wouldn't want to watch movies with fake spies in them. But Clint was a mystery even in his books. And Tony didn't seem fazed, which to be honest, shouldn't have fazed _him._

 

But it did for some reason or another. Then again most of the time his lover was a bag of mysteries bigger than even Barton himself. Perhaps that's why Steve agreed to marry him, that part of the younger Stark was certainly on par with one Peggy Carter.

 

Right dismissing that thought. He was not going to be one to compare his ex-fake-girl -that he was only mildly interested in- with his current fiance. Though he doubted Tony would mind if he knew. Still he didn't want to do it, fiance's permission or not. It was like comparing him and Howard's sex life with Tony and his sex life, which he was in no way ever going to compare to each other.

 

Peggy knew about it, she had -ahem- walked in on them once, she didn't seem to care, though, unlike most people of that age would have, she had kept their secret to her grave, quite literally it seemed.

 

Carefully he looked around the room, beside him, Tony, and Clint, everyone else had seemingly moved on, towards either their own rooms or somewhere else. Steve still got lost in this place from time-to-time, and he certainly didn't remember all the separate names for all the separate rooms. He didn't even bother trying to anymore.

 

Tony, he saw out of the corner of his eye was finishing his small glass of amber liquid. Steve gave him a disapproving stare but otherwise didn't comment.

 

He wasn't going to stop him this time. Tony, out of everyone here, deserves a drink. After all, he had dealt with this Howard Stark before. And yes, Steve had to admit he was a lot different than the one he had known in his past. He didn't want to think too hard on that. He still had -some- romantic feelings for the man after all.

 

Though they were rather thoroughly stomped on by his love for Tony. Even if the man was an egotistical, narcissistic, insulting, smart-ass who- nope, he had to stop doing that. Yes, Tony had many, many, _many,_ flaws.

 

But to be honest with himself, Steve knew that his lover was getting better with most of it, well at the very least he was minimising how much he broadcasted it. He would forever be an all of that, though, no matter how much the media, or others, wanted different.

 

Steve knew that with complete certainty. But to be honest with himself, he sort of liked that side of the brunette, it made him...Well, Tony, it gave him his own side. And really, Steve couldn't imagine the genius without that side of himself.

 

If he didn't have such a... _colourful_ personality, well then he'd just be Anthony Stark, his father's prostate, and that was just plain boring. Not that he could ever tell Tony that he thought his rather rude personality traits as a personality quirk that was a good additive rather than a bad. The ego inflation would not be worth it.

 

Pepper, Rhodey, and possibly Happy, would probably kill him with identical glares for it. That was always a deterrent enough to stay away from his fiance's egotistical side.

 

"Steve." The blond turned abruptly on his heel to look at one Howard Stark, unconsciously his hand balled into a fist.

 

Howard noticed, his mouth pinched together, and he looked right into the blue eyes before him, regret evident if Steve looked hard enough.

 

"Howard."

 

"I'm- I apologize. I wrong to say that to you, you aren't a failure." By now the good Captain knew he was telling the truth, still his mind nagged at him to ask the reasoning behind the outburst.

 

"Why did you say that then?" His voice was firm, and the Stark looked startled for a moment.

 

"Much to my own shame I believe I'm jealous." Steve blinked.

 

"Of Tony?" He questioned even though he knew the answer was yes. Howard confirmed this only by putting his face towards the ground. Steve paled.

 

"I have a deep affection for you Steve, far deeper than the one I have for Maria, as shameful as that is. And you seem far too close to my son for comfort and I-" He stopped abruptly, only just realizing he was rambling.

 

The blond, however, he was fighting not to feel guilty. "Well, to get straight to the point, I guess I love you." Steve had to fight to keep to uprising sob from coming up and taking hold. He wasn't a weak man, but the situation, and the person saying those words were making him emotionally so.

  
He didn't have a response.


End file.
